Weapons' Duty
by Addict to Fanfics
Summary: They were referred to as Weapons. It was said with the kind of awe reserved for those of the elite. Most had no idea though what bearing such a title actually entailed.


Yes the genre for this _is __**humor**_. You'll understand once you've finished reading it. The next in my series has the drama/action or whatever it counts as. I originally had _one idea_ with _two endings_ (that's why the first one is so ambiguous).  
_Each story can be read independently__, as if it's different Weapons_. (The series is in no particular order or time period…)

* * *

Most referred to them as Weapons, forgoing the more formal title of Black Shields. When people spoke of them it was with a kind of awe and reverence reserved for those of elite rank and skill. One had to be a Swordmaster of course to even consider such an appointment. Also to have an unfailing loyalty to the King and be willing to give one's life for that loyalty, but most had no understanding of what the duties of bearing such a title actually involved. He wished that there had been someone to tell him.

.,.,.

He was cold and he was tired. His eyelids seemed to each weigh a ton and as time passed it became harder to focus on his surroundings. It was as though he could feel the world fading and was unable to grasp it as it fled from him. It would be so easy to give in, to just close his eyes and slip away from it, from all burdens and responsibilities… He roused himself abruptly at considering that train of thought. He was his Majesty's Weapon and he _would not_ leave the King undefended.

He gripped his sword handle tighter as he adjusted his hold on it. He stood as firmly as his condition allowed, ready to defend with all the strength he possessed. He been in this unfortunate position for long enough that another Weapon surely should have been here by now. He discretely looked to his surroundings. There! In the shadows of the room's edges, discreetly coming closer, a silhouette, barely visible in its black attire. The other's smooth movements indicated one well used to the shadows. Hopefully the other would be up to dealing with the situation.

It gave him strength to know it was almost over. He had to hang on though. Now was the time it was especially important that he not give in. He pulled at the last of his reserves to try and stand tall as the other approached them. The other nodded as he came closer to let him know his duty was fulfilled and he could be at peace. Gratefully he retreated to the shadows and journeyed as far as he could bring himself before he felt his hold on the world slipping from him. As black overcame his vision he wondered if anyone would come upon his limp body in the darkness he had hidden himself within.

.,.,.

When people spoke of them it was with a kind of awe and reverence reserved for those of the elite but most had no understanding of what the duties of bearing such a title actually involved. He wished that there had been someone to tell him. Death by ennui was not what he expected when it was said he must be willing to die for his King. A pity he was already an initiated Weapon but perhaps he could offer advice to some of the newest recruits to the Black Shield training. Try for shifts outside the throne room.

_Ennui – boredom from lack of interest_ - _weariness and dissatisfaction with life that results from a loss of interest or sense of excitement_

* * *

**He's not dead. **Let's get that out of the way. He's _dead on his feet, _as such he found a discrete alcove in a back walkway the Weapons know of to fall asleep in.  
For those of you who don't get it – he's standing guard in an alcove in the throne room. Talk about boring jobs. Stand to attention for a number of hours while the king deals with problems and politics (Aren't they the same thing?). Don't eat or drink, just stand there discreetly (and you'd be surprised how many people will faint it you ask them to stand for just an hour for a safety lecture) and look menacing when need be. I can't see that being a big draw for new members to the Black Shields. Good thing Weapons aren't talkative about there duties.

As a side note: lab safety lectures – people actually got told to sit on the lab benches (aka counter tops - something the safety lecture tells you _not to do_) at the beginning of the year because in a few previous lectures that term people had indeed fainted from _standing still doing nothing for an hour_. Go figure.

_**Please Review - I'd really love to know what people think.**_  
Next of miniseries will be posted shortly…probably...maybe. The next two are done but it depends on if anyone says they're interested. If not, I've got stories in other categories to post, I'm only posting one (maybe two) a month and I have a half dozen done in other categories (five of which I haven't posted in yet), other WIPs, and I'm terrible for thinking of and writing spur of the moment shorts (And I've unfortunately just thought of another...) - this waited four months already while I posted Christmas present prompts, a birthday gift and spur-of-the-moment works.


End file.
